


Adieu

by MissCactus



Category: Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, FanFiction.Net: Nuit du FoF, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Merci. Soyez heureux. Adieu.





	Adieu

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème "Adieu". AnoHana a toujours été un coup de coeur et les derniers épisodes m'ont fait pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Rien que d'y penser j'ai un petit pincement au coeur, c'était vraiment une belle découverte et j'adore écrire dessus, même si c'est rare !

« Demain... Demain je vais me marier avec Jintan. »

Anaru s'agenouilla devant la tombe de Menma, posant ses mains à plat contre le nom de son amie. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux rien qu'en pensant à elle, mais aujourd'hui, juste aujourd'hui, elle voulait les retenir, elle voulait être forte.

Presque dix ans étaient passés depuis leurs années de lycéens, depuis que Menma était revenue, n'apparaissant que devant Jintan jusqu'à ce qu'elle reparte, presque aussi brusquement qu'elle était arrivée. Elle les avait forcés à tous se rapprocher, eux qui pensaient ne plus jamais pouvoir se regarder en face, jusqu'à ce qu'ils redeviennent aussi inséparables que pendant leur enfance.

« Si... Si tu étais encore en vie, j'aurais voulu assister à votre mariage. J'aurais voulu être demoiselle d'honneur et passer des heures à chercher la robe parfaite pour toi. » Ses yeux brûlaient en pensant à ces journées entières à tourner les pages de dizaines de catalogues de robes de mariées avec Tsuruko, les deux jeunes femmes plaisantant entre elles, mais sachant très bien qu'il manquait quelqu'un à leurs côtés, quelqu'un qui se serait extasié devant chaque modèle. Elle renifla en se pinçant les lèvres.

« Pardon. » Elle retint difficilement un sanglot. « Je sais que je ne serai jamais la première à ses yeux. Je sais qu'il t'aimera toujours, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Parce que moi aussi je t'aimerai toujours. Et je préfère passer ma vie avec quelqu'un qui ne t'oubliera jamais et qui pensera à toi autant que moi. »

Finalement, alors qu'une larme était sur le point de rouler le long de son visage, elle sentit comme caresse glaciale sur ses mains. Comme si deux mains plus petites enveloppaient les siennes, froides mais si chaleureuses à la fois. C'était rassurant, apaisant, un message rassurant silencieux qu'elle comprit aussitôt.

_Merci. Soyez heureux. Adieu._

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
